One method of making three-dimensional (3-D) measurements is to project patterns on a surface and view them from an angle off of the projection axis. Then, via triangulation, the distance to the surface points can be computed. In order to solve the triangulation equation for depth however, the other two dimensions must first be known. The present invention provides several methods that accomplish this with fewer patterns than required in the prior art for surfaces known apriori to be relatively smooth. This method will also find application wherever 2-D mensuration is the end goal.